hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bobnekaro/2019 Atlantic hurricane season predictions!
Update: Submissions have now CLOSED. Thanks to all 34 users that participated in this prediction pool! It's that time of year again - the time to submit your predictions for the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season! I have been doing this as a prediction contest for the past three seasons. I would like to congratulate the following users for guessing the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season numbers correctly (these users had the actual totals of 15 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes guessed correctly in their range): AkioTheOne, Astronomicalunits, Fibonacci11101, Jnlt215, Money Hurricane, Monsoonjr99, and Prism55Writes. To make the competition winners clearer this year, users are allowed to submit a range, but I will use the average of your range as your official prediction. Users will be allowed to make submissions until 12:00 a.m. EDT on June 1, 2019. Users may make changes to your submissions if you like, because the conditions could look very different in a month from now. Previous Competitions *2018 *2017 *2016 Predictions *AkioTheOne - 13 named storms, 5 hurricanes, 2 major hurricanes *Bobnekaro - 11-15 (13) named storms, 5-8 (6.5) hurricanes, 1-3 (2) major hurricanes *Cooper7579 - 10-15 (12.5) named storms, 5-8 (6.5) hurricanes, 1-3 (2) major hurricanes *CycloneMC - 14 named storms, 7 hurricanes, 3 major hurricanes *Farm River - 10-15 (12.5) named storms, 3-7 (5) hurricanes, 1-4 (2.5) major hurricanes *Funnycomixking 2019 - 13-16 (14.5) named storms, 5-8 (6.5) hurricanes, 2-3 (2.5) major hurricanes *GaryKJR - 10-13 (11.5) named storms, 4-6 (5) hurricanes, 1-2 (1.5) major hurricanes *GiedriusforCat5 - 13-15 (14) named storms, 7-8 (7.5) hurricanes, 2-3 (2.5) major hurricanes *GloriouslyBlonde - 15-18 (16.5) named storms, 3-7 (5) hurricanes, 2-4 (3) major hurricanes *GoldM - 12 named storms, 5 hurricanes, 1 major hurricane *Harveycane - 9-13 (11) named storms, 4-8 (6) hurricanes, 1-3 (2) major hurricanes *HurricaneAlpha96 - 11-15 (13) named storms, 6-8 (7) hurricanes, 2-3 (2.5) major hurricanes *HurricaneBrick - 10-15 (12.5) named storms, 6-9 (7.5) hurricanes, 2-4 (3) major hurricanes *HurricaneLaura - 13-16 (14.5) named storms, 7-9 (8) hurricanes, 2-4 (3) major hurricanes *HurricaneLucas4064 - 9-13 (11) named storms, 3-7 (5) hurricanes, 1-3 (2) major hurricanes *Hypercane - 10-16 (13), 5-9 (7) hurricanes, 1-4 (2.5) major hurricanes *HypotheticalHurricane - 12-14 (13), 6-8 (7) hurricanes, 2-4 (3) major hurricanes *KingLucarius - 10-15 (12.5) named storms, 5-8 (6.5) hurricanes, 1-4 (2.5) major hurricanes *MarioProtIV - 10 named storms, 5 hurricanes, 2 major hurricanes *MasterGarf - 12-16 (14) named storms, 5-9 (7) hurricanes, 2-4 (3) major hurricanes *Minecraft8369 - 9-13 (11) named storms, 5 hurricanes, 3 major hurricanes *Money Hurricane - 13-17 (15) named storms, 7-10 (8.5) hurricanes, 2-4 (3) major hurricanes *MonseurRoussil1997 - 9-16 (12.5) named storms, 4-9 (6.5) hurricanes, 0-5 (2.5) major hurricanes *Monsoonjr99 - 16 named storms, 9 hurricanes, 4 major hurricanes *Nkechinyer - 12 named storms, 6 hurricanes, 2 major hurricanes *Olo72 - 14-16 (15) named storms, 4-7 (5.5) hurricanes, 2-4 (3) major hurricanes *Perismol - 1 named storm, 17 hurricanes, ;) major hurricanes (JOKE PREDICTION) *PhTracking - 12-15 (13.5) named storms, 7-9 (8) hurricanes, 2-3 (2.5) major hurricanes *Roy25 - 9-14 (11.5) named storms, 5-10 (7.5) hurricanes, 1-3 (2) major hurricanes *Sandy156 - 12–15 (13.5) named storms, 5-8 (6.5) hurricanes, 2-3 (2.5) major hurricanes *StrawberryMaster - 12 named storms, 6 hurricanes, 3 major hurricanes *SuperDestructiveTwister - 10-13 (11.5) named storms, 4-7 (5.5) hurricanes, 1-3 (2) major hurricanes *Theggus - 14 named storms, 5 hurricanes, 3 major hurricanes *TropicalStormChapsteck - 13-15 (14) named storms, 5-7 (6) hurricanes, 2-3 (2.5) major hurricanes *WeatherWill - 11-15 (13) named storms, 5-9 (7) hurricanes, 1-3 (2) major hurricanes Category:Blog posts